


Immortality and Four eons of Misery

by apatheticMarmalade (Lemonerix)



Series: Past works that I've loved and love [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, also some...maybe some swearing, oh no they only have one bed in the flat, pirates at some point, prolly some historical innacuracies, trippin through time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonerix/pseuds/apatheticMarmalade
Summary: Arthur doesn’t know what deity he angered, but he was cursed with immortality. It wasn’t all that bad, it had a lot of benefits. He can’t die and he can’t age. He only has to deal with the fact that he would have to watch everyone he knew and love grow old and die. He was sick of being immortal, he didn’t know why so many wanted immortality, it’s boring as fuck. You watch every mistake in history repeat over and over, you watch as everything changes around you while you stay the same, you watch everything move onto something new while you’re stuck in time. It. Sucks.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Past works that I've loved and love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Immortality and Four eons of Misery

**Author's Note:**

> That one episode of Good Omens really drove me to write this fanfic. I’ve also spent some time in r/trippingthroughtime before writing this, so I guess that’s why everything is so chaotic, and there are probably a couple of inaccuracies here and there.

Arthur doesn’t know what deity he angered, but he was cursed with immortality. It wasn’t all that bad, it had a lot of benefits. He can’t die and he can’t age. He only has to deal with the fact that he would have to watch everyone he knew and love grow old and die. He was sick of being immortal, he didn’t know why so many wanted immortality, it’s boring as fuck. You watch every mistake in history repeat over and over, you watch as everything changes around you while you stay the same, you watch everything move onto something new while you’re stuck in time. It. Sucks.

  
However, he had a change of pace when he met a man in the Roman Empire. He wasn’t really someone that stood out, but he was quite a charmer. The man, who introduced himself as ‘Alfred’, was cursed like him too, but his situation was slightly different. Instead of being immortal, his original consciousness is preserved whenever he dies and gets reincarnated.

  
Now, let us follow the duo’s misadventures throughout history.

* * *

  
**9th Century  
Somewhere in the Kingdom of Northumbria**

“Wanna bet how long I last out here?”

“Hmm, three minutes. Four tops.”

Alfred rolled his eyes, “What? You really think lowly of me, Arthur.” The other man just nodded and pulled the younger man to the ground just as a volley of arrows soared above them. “Maybe even sooner if you continue to be an airhead in the battlefield.” Arthur drew an arrow and shot another invader, “Why don’t you go out there then? Show them the skills you learned in the Roman Empire, and actually be of some help to our forces.” he told Alfred, who only rolled his eyes as he twirled his sword on the ground. “Eh, I’m not really in the mood to fight right now. Do you think they still have some food back in camp?”

“How am I supposed to know that? I would really appreciate being left alone right now.” Arthur swore when an arrow planted itself on his thigh, “Damn, this is the fifth time today!” Alfred laughed, the archer only glared at him as he broke the shaft and pulled out the head from his thigh like he was picking a berry from a bush. His companion grimaced as he saw the bloody arrow head on Arthur’s palm, “I should keep this as a memento.” the archer shoved it into his shirt. 

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” Alfred gagged at the disturbing sight.

“What’s it to you? If you get to slack off, then I get to keep arrowheads.”

“Sure, now I think you’re some kind of loony who likes to keep weird things.”

“Oh shut it, and get down!” Alfred ducked just as an ax zipped past their heads. Arthur rolled his eyes, “Just get out there and be the hero you think you are, and stop bothering me.” he then shot down a man running towards them. Alfred tapped his chin, “Well, if I get to be the hero…” he grinned and shrugged his shoulders, “Ah, what the hell. Just remember the bet, Arthur. Seven pieces of silver and a free drink after all of this mayhem.”

“Whatever, now leave me alone.”

Alfred laughed and picked up his sword, "Alright, you Danish bastards! Tremble before the mighty he— _ACK!_ ” an arrow lodged itself into his neck; he fell to the ground next to Arthur as he bled to death. The archer only raised an eyebrow, “Well, isn’t that just a shame, you didn’t even last one minute.” he yanked the bloody arrow from the warrior’s neck and used it to shoot down another enemy soldier, “Better luck next time, then.” Arthur shrugged his shoulders as he took Alfred’s sword and dove into the raging battle.

* * *

**September 4, 1666  
London, England**

“I assume that you had nothing to do with this?”

“…”

“Arthur, don’t tell me you actually caused this inferno.”

“…”

Arthur’s face was red from embarrassment, he was just borrowing a kitchen because he wanted to try baking. He accidentally left his baking unattended and fell asleep in the kitchen, the next thing he knew, he was inside of a burning kitchen. He got out—unharmed, but his clothes were burned— and ran into Alfred a few streets away. 

Alfred laughed, “Arthur, you can’t be serious!”

The other man glared at him, “Shut up old man. At least I didn’t die drowning in a barrel of booze six decades ago.”

“Oh, don’t you dare bring that up. Also, you’re way older than me.”

“Oh, am I? I don’t look a day over twenty.”

“…Yeah, alright. Now shut up.”

Arthur gave him a mischievous smirk, the older man only rolled his eyes. It was true, Alfred was already in his late 50’s during that time. He could already feel his old bones creaking in protest whenever he would stand, walk or do anything. The two watched as the people of London tried to kill the flames of hell that ravaged through the city.

The fact that it had been a dry summer that year made the fire stronger, the little water the people had were thrown to pacify the flames. It was a useless feat, half of the city burned for almost a week before the flames ran out of fuel. There were casualties and a lot of property damage, and there was a shortage of water, all because Arthur fell asleep while baking bread.

Alfred invited Arthur to stay at his place for the meantime, little did he know of what was waiting for him when he got home.

“I hate you, Arthur. I hope you know that.”

“Don’t worry, the feelings are mutual.”

The two of them stared up at the charred skeleton of Alfred’s home; the fire did reach a few houses on the other side of the city.

* * *

**Summer of 1701  
Somewhere off the coast of Cuba, in the Atlantic ocean**

“Alright! A bountiful haul, lads. ” The captain of the crew cheered, his mates yelled with vigor alongside him. “Cap'n, all the ship’s crew has been accounted for. Now all we 'ave to do is segregate 'em, which are goin’ to be sold, and… _'snuffed out’_.” Buck, the captain’s first mate, reported. “Brilliant,” his green eyes shone with malice and excitement. “Now, why don’t you help out the lads over there with our reward?” he told the sailor, who immediately joined the crowd that surrounded the treasures and spices they acquired from the merchant ship they raided.

Arthur grinned as he approached the men who stood in line with their hands tied behind their back. “You lot are at the mercy of our hands, you either join my crew, get sold as slaves, or be loyal to the crown and die.” He pointed his sword at the men, who whimpered under his steel gaze. However, one did not break. He had a disinterested look on his face, his blue eyes looked at Arthur with disappointment and shame. He didn’t even look older than fifteen, but his eyes regarded the pirate like he had known him for years. A sudden realization hit him, “You have got to be kidding me.” he muttered under his breath, the boy smiled when the pirate turned around, “It’s been a while, Arthur.” he greeted.

“Yes, it has been a while, Alfred.” Arthur face palmed, he just had to meet him under these circumstances. “What was this boy doing on your boat?” he asked one of the men. “He’s a stowaway! He isn’t part of the crew, we caught him hiding with the cargo before you ransacked the ship.” the man answered, fearing for his life. 

“I didn’t think that you’d become a pirate, Artie. You never struck me as the rebel type.”

“Please, I know you have seen me doing dirty jobs back in Europe. Becoming a pirate wasn’t that far off for me to do.”

“Ah well, I’d really appreciate it if you can send me back home now. Mother’s making my favorite dish for supper later.”

Arthur sighed deeply, he did not want to deal with Alfred today. He dragged the boy by his arms, earning a yelp of protest as he was pulled away. “Consider yourselves lucky today.” the pirate hissed at the captured crew, then he glared at Alfred, “Just so you know, I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this because I am not in the mood to deal with your shenanigans.”

“Whatever you say, buddy.”

“Shut your trap, boy.”

Arthur talked a bit with his crew, many were disappointed that they were going to lose the ship they captured, but were alright when they got to keep the stuff they stole. The captured crew and Alfred were sent back to a port in the Caribbean, and Arthur refused to answer his mates’ questions about why they let the boat and crew get away.

_It’s nothing personal, really. He’s just an old friend, after all._

* * *

**Early 1780  
Somewhere in South Carolina**

“What? What got into you that made you side with those heathen rebels?”

“ _I beg your pardon_ , what made you side with the Crown? Just a couple of years ago, you were raiding ships for goods and treasure.”

“Don’t. Bring. That. Up. I dare you, if you speak of those days one more time, you’ll have a bayonet shoved up your—!”

“Haha, don’t test me, limey!”

Arthur and Alfred bickered back and forth, in a middle of a battle field. A small number of Revolutionary soldiers and British soldiers got lost from the main fight and ended up finding each other in an open field, where they began to shoot at each other. By some amazing coincidence, Alfred was leading the Revolutionary soldiers, while on the other side, Arthur was the captain of the British platoon.

They’ve been shouting back and forth for half an hour, their soldiers watching in confusion behind them. Another hour passed and the soldiers were already sick of watching their captains scream each other’s heads off. They pulled their captains back into their respective ranks and left the field, silently vowing to never speak of this encounter to anyone, lest they embarrass their captains.

No blood was spilled on that field that day.

* * *

**August 1880  
Somewhere in the American Southwest**

Arthur thought that it might be a great time to visit North America, the industrial revolution was also booming in the New World so he thought that maybe checking it out won’t do any harm. The last time he was there wasn’t really the best time to be an Englishman in America, so he hoped that things were better this time.

He was riding a train to California at the moment, the trains here in America are a bit different to the ones he rode back in Europe. The car he was in was fairly empty, he only heard the giggling of children a few seats away and the train’s engine, not too much of a distraction from his reading. He was so focused in the novel he was reading that he did not notice an old man sit in front of him. 

“Hey…”

Arthur did not budge.

“Hey, _psst!_ ”

No response.

“Arthur!”

The man snapped out of his fantasy, he looked in front of him. A man in his early 70’s grinned at him, he wore a top hat that matched with the crisp suit he had on, a walking cane in his hands, a thick mustache hid his lips and spectacles sat atop the bridge of his nose. Arthur would say that he didn’t know the man, but when he noticed the familiar blue eyes, he knew who the man was.

“Alfred?”

The old man chuckled, “Yep, where’ve you been, Artie? I haven’t seen you since the Revolution.” Arthur blinked, “Well,” he closed the book in his hands,“ just here and there. I’ve been travelling a lot these days.” Alfred nodded. “What about you?” the Englishman asked,“ What have you been doing here in the Colonies— _er_ , I meant America?”

“Well,” Alfred thought for a bit ,“I got shot in the Revolution, but was reborn shortly after. When I turned…I guess I was thirty, probably older. Anyway, I fought in the Civil War,” he raised the left leg of his trouser, revealing a wooden prosthetic leg,“ lost a leg, but it was worth it. And now, I’m a humble business man, selling goods and stuff.”

The two of them ended up talking the whole train ride. It was pleasant to catch up with an old friend, especially if they’ve practically known you for about a thousand years.

* * *

**Fall 1944  
Western Europe**

“Shot down in the middle of a dog fight, dragged yourself to the nearest Allied base, and refused medical assistance, claiming that _"I’m the Hero, nothing can stop me.”_ before you promptly collapsed to the ground.“ Arthur read the report on his clipboard without emotion, "You know, I’d be surprised if this was someone other than you, Alfred.” he told the man lying on the bed, the pilot only stayed silent as he pouted. He really wished that some other field doctor was attending to him at the moment, preferably the nurse with a pretty face a few beds away. Arthur let out a soft laugh, “I sometimes wonder if you have some sort of death wish.” he began to clean the wounds on the pilot’s arm. Alfred winced, but refused to talk.

“Oh come on, this isn’t anything compared to the days back in the trenches. You were wilder back then.”

“…”

“You’re awfully quiet today, Alfred. Don’t tell me your tongue got shot off.”

“…”

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.”

Arthur fell silent as he continued to clean Alfred’s wounds. He heard the pilot mumble something, “What? Can you say that again, I’m afraid I didn’t hear you.” he said. Alfred was a little flustered, he felt a little embarrassed asking Arthur out for drinks, especially in the situation they were in. 

“Can you…maybe, um… _dammit_ …”

“Speak up lad, all I hear is gibberish.”

“Remember that one viking raid, like several centuries ago?”

“…Oh, that one where you died just as you stepped into the battlefield?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anyway, since…since I lost that bet. Maybe…I don’t know…do you wanna go out with me…I meant, do you wanna go drink with me, once all of this is over? My treat." 

Arthur blinked, he had forgotten that wager between the two of them until Alfred brought it up. In all the years they have encountered each other, he couldn’t remember on time where they actually just hung out like old friends, drinking their heads off, or talking casually about random topics. He did remember one time during the Great War, where Alfred shared his rations and talked with him when they were not being bombarded by the enemy. The American also saved his butt several more times that time, before ultimately sacrificing himself so that Arthur could escape from the enemy. He had been so caught up with everything that was happening at the moment, that he didn’t even bother to recall the little things Alfred did for him in his past lives. 

Alfred waited for the other’s response, hoping that he didn’t sound weird or anything. "Well, I suppose…” Arthur replied quietly, he stopped tending the pilot’s wound for a moment. “Once all of this ends, we’ll see.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Maybe…”

“I guess it is.”

A couple of weeks later, Alfred died of blood poisoning. Arthur felt a bit bummed out because Alfred didn’t get to treat him to a pub.

* * *

**Spring 1970  
A small town in the English Countryside**

After the war, Arthur decided that he’ll spend a few decades laying low. A small town in the southern part of England sounded like an excellent place to stay for a while. After settling down, he thought of ways to spend his time alone. The house he bought was isolated from the other homes, surrounded by wide field of wildflowers, a forest stretched from his backyard, and the little dirt road that passed by his home was rarely used by his neighbors. It was a perfect little paradise.

It did get a little bit lonely sometimes, he had no one to talk to. He didn’t really know his neighbors that much, and the only person he could actually talk to was Alfred. He hadn’t seen him since he died in the war, and—even though he might not admit it out loud—he missed him. He at least wished that they got to talk a bit longer, maybe even share a drink or two before he passed on. He didn’t like thinking about Alfred, there was just something so wrong and right that Arthur felt whenever the man passed by his mind, something overwhelming blossomed in his chest. He was never really the smartest one out there, nor was he the best in identifying and expressing his emotions, so he was a little afraid of the new feeling he felt. He wanted to see Alfred, but at the same time, he didn’t. It’s quite confusing, but then he could fully understand it.

He was tending to his garden that afternoon, the spring had brought the best out of his roses and carnations. The sun was beating down on him, but it did not bother the Englishman. He knew how it felt to be burned alive, so a little sunshine was nothing.

“Hey!”

Arthur momentarily raised his head, he looked around and wondered if he had imagined someone calling out to him. He crouched down and continued to prune a rose bush.

“Artie! Hey!”

This time, Arthur looked at his garden fence. There, trying her best to hang on, was a girl about twenty years old. Her golden locks framed her flushed face, she wore a wide-brimmed sunhat and a pastel blue dress, and her ocean blue eyes shone with innocent happiness. The English man’s face flushed, his mouth opened and closed before he could finally say out loud, “A…Alfred?”

“Yep. It’s me, but I think you should call me Amelia.”

“Uh-huh…”

He dropped his tools on the ground and stood up, he walked towards the girl behind the fence. “What…What are you doing here?” he asked, still trying to process everything around him. 

“Well, I was just visiting the English Countryside when I ran into you. Isn’t that an amazing coincidence?” she laughed, “I didn’t know you lived here. Your last address was in London, back in the 1900’s.”

“I just…I just thought that settling down here was a great idea, after the war and all.”

“Huh, not bad.” Amelia soaked in the calming sunshine and environment, “It’s kinda hot out here. Can I get a glass of water, and some shade? Can ya do that for an old friend, Artie?”

“Uh…yeah. Come on in.” Arthur opened his garden gate and invited Amelia into his home. That day, the Englishman felt afraid for the very first time since he was cursed.

* * *

**Present day  
Manhattan**

“Are you gonna stay a bit longer?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll catch my flight because of this bloody headache.”

“ _Pfft_ , that’s on you, dude. You shouldn’t have drunk that much last night.”

“I know, don’t rub it into my face.”

“It wasn’t even as strong as the ones they made back in the Dark Ages.” Alfred laughed. Arthur only groaned and threw a pillow at the American, “Shut up! You’re making it worse.” The other man only rolled his eyes, he retrieved a glass of water and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed Arthur was in. “You should drink that. I can’t believe you still drink yourself silly, despite drinking the strongest mead and wine in the past.” he shook his head. Nothing much happened that day, Arthur stayed in bed while Alfred spent his time in the living room, occasionally checking up on Arthur.

He watched the Englishman’s sleeping form, wishing that he was brave enough to say what he had in his mind. He found himself slowly falling in love every time the two of them would meet. It all started back in the glory days of Rome, where he met Arthur in a bath house. Something about the man charmed Alfred, and he found out why later on that Arthur can’t die. His situation was somewhat similar, so he was glad that he met someone who knows how boring it is being 'immortal’. Since then, he followed Arthur wherever he went. He would always find himself searching for the man, or sometimes, the world would bring him to Arthur. Then he found himself wishing to spend every life he has with the immortal man, he didn’t care if what he felt was wrong, all he knew that he loved Arthur because he was him. He wished that the other man felt the same, but he was sure that Arthur only saw him as a friend.

Arthur woke up just as the sun set on the horizon, he blinked and remembered where he was. He was in Alfred’s apartment in New York. The American’s fragrance filled his nostrils as he breathed in the scent of his covers, his face reddened when he realized that he was in Alfred’s bed. He drank the glass of water by the nightstand and popped a painkiller before heading out of the bedroom. He headed into the kitchen where he found Alfred making dinner.  
“Arthur, you’re up. Just wait a little bit, dinner’s almost ready.” The American told Arthur. He felt his face warming up, he didn’t know why Arthur just had to come into the kitchen half-awake with only his boxers and a half-buttoned up dress shirt. He wanted to kiss him right there and then for being too cute. The two of them ate dinner together, having small talk, and retiring for the night.

“I…it’s your bed, I can just sleep on your couch. Besides, I’m not that tired yet.”

“N…no, I insist. You’re a guest, I can always sleep on the couch.”

The two of them went back and forth, until Alfred suggested, “If…if you wanna, uh…share the bed…I…I wouldn’t mind, really.” he rubbed his neck nervously, he waited for Arthur to laugh and just sleep on the couch, but he received a very unexpected response.

“W…well, I…I’d love to. Just…just don’t get close to me…or anything. It’s…it’s not really gentlemanly to refuse an offer after all.” Arthur stuttered out.

In the end, they ended up sleeping on the same bed that night. The things that happened that night is a story for another time, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Another past work that I've loved and love, and this was another entry for UsUk week this year, prompts are: immortality/passage of time [istg most of my fav works are from that week]. I might post more old stuff that I have on my laptop soon, if I don't get caught up with...other things.


End file.
